The Coffee Worker
by x-WankyGleek-x
Summary: A/U Brittana: Brittany is a new worker in a small Coffee Shop, Santana is a regular College student. What happens when Santana see's the new worker, what happens when the blonde see's the local? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own glee blah blah blah you know this. Because if I did then Klaine and Brittana would be married and have little adorkable kids, Aldo Faberry would be on and the whole show would be full of Gays. **

**A/N: I have sort of based this around my life kind of, I am a local at Starbucks near my college and the first time I saw a new worker I was like WOAH! Then I got to know her and I was like awwww be mine? Buuut this is not how the story will play out. It will have different situations.**

**ANYWAY! **

Summary: A/U Brittana: Brittany is a new worker in a small Coffee Shop, Santana is a regular College student. What happens when Santana see's the new worker, what happens when the blonde see's the local?

Xoxoxoxoxox

SANTANA'S P.O.V

I was sitting in a coffee shop I have being going to for years, I am known here and the staff are really nice, One worker Julian is the first person I had a proper conversation with and he is a nice guy, he knows my order and we can have a laugh. He told me that there was a new worker that I would be interested in, see I am a college student, a hot one at that but I am a lesbian. Julian had asked me out and I felt bad as he is a good guy but he understood as his sister also is, he tried setting us up but unfortunately was not my type. She had dark hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Basically she had the same complexion as me. I prefer Blonde, blue eyes and light skin because we would clearly complement each other.

So here I was on a Tuesday afternoon with my Caramel Macchiato and laptop studying for my finals, as much as I love college the course work kills me. That's why I love coming in here, the atmosphere was calm and collected, and the interior was the right amount of light and dark colours. I saw Julian behind the counter looking at me with a sad expression, I laughed as I could tell he was bored and needed a beer and to watch the football. I closed my laptop and picked up my drink ready to leave, I waved at Julian and left the shop knowing they'll see me again tomorrow.

Soon I was in my bedroom listening to my music full blast through my earphones, just the way I like it, I can't hear anyone, hear anyone moan at me for staying out late or not smiling. Being alone or with my college friends. That make me smile. I sigh as I look at the document that has been un-touched since the coffee shop. If I didn't get this assignment in by Friday I am dead. Although it is only Tuesday and I only have a couple of pages left to do… I can do that tomorrow right? I can't think because of what Julian had said to me earlier. A new worker I would be interested in, all I could think about was a mystery blonde with ocean blue eyes waiting for me at the shop. All this thinking made time go fast, it was 12:07am when I looked at my digital clock and I decided that it was time I should head to bed. My laptop was on the left side of the bed as I was on the right, soon sleep took over me and images of a blonde coffee worker invaded my dreams.

THE NEXT DAY:

Thankfully I just finished college for the day and made my way to the coffee shop, Julian was not working today so the person who normally serves me on Wednesday's was a small Russian woman with short blonde hair who was known as Alyona, she was around Thirty years old and 5ft 1. The bell dinged as I entered and made my way to the counter "Hello, what would you like today?" Said an unfamiliar voice, I slowly looked up and the sight before me could only be described as perfection. I gulped and smiled politely for the first time.

"A Venti Caramel M-Macchiato p-please" I stuttered pathetically, my eyes couldn't look anywhere else as the beautiful blonde wrote my order "To drink in or take out?" she asked with the most breath taking smile I have ever seen.

From that moment on I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I still love you guys.**

**A/N2:This chapter will be longer and in Brittany's point of view. Btw I have changed the names of the workers I know, because "Julian" he is awesome, And the Russian woman, in real life she scares me **** but the person I have put as Brittany is just OMG … I…. **

**Anyway I get side tracked and yeah…. **

**My twitter : Lopez_Snix , I still do not own Glee (Unfortunately) **

Xoxoxox

**Brittany's P.O.V **

It was my first day at work, I was nervous but I had help off a pretty red head named Kathy, she was really helpful and friendly, Even though it was my first day the girl – whose name I cannot pronounce – is ill today so I am taking over her role behind the till. I knew all the codes of the drinks which I have to give to Kathy and Mason was helping me while taking the orders. Today has been a slow day but apparently it always is on a Wednesday. I got told that there were a few regulars who I would have to learn the names of, there was Amanda, Sandra, Jason, Leo and one name which stood out the most to me, it stood out because it sounded mystery and sexy, the name was Santana. I heard Santana was the most regular out of them all and is normally in here around 4.30 due to her College time table. I would be lying if I said that this mysterious woman wasn't on my mind all day, I mean I haven't met her yet I only know her name and I am already intrigued.

I am Bi-sexual. I am proud to admit it and I don't care what anyone says because I've been only people know what you want them to know. Even though I am proud I don't go around holding rainbow flags shouting ' I am bi – sexual ' but if anyone asks I will not lie to them. I am not a liar, my ex boyfriend was a liar. Taylor his name was, He told me he loved me and a few nights later I caught him in bed… with another man. Matt I think his 'Lover' was called but I didn't dwell on it because Matt was ugly and if Taylor just spoke to me about questioning his Sexuality then I would have been okay… the fact he lied, well it hurt a lot. But I am moving on. That is why I am here in the big city of New York, Part time in a coffee shop and part time in a dance studio with my old school friend Mike.

I snap out of my thoughts when the bell above the door dinged. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was spread across her face but it made her look flawless, she walked up to the counter, she was on her phone texting, probably her boyfriend I thought with disappointment.

"Hello, what would you like today?" I said, gaining her attention, she looked up and I saw all of her perfect face, and WOW! She looked surprised to see me, maybe she was one of the regulars. I smiled politely. "A Venti Caramel M-Macchiato p-please" she stuttered out which was adorable in my opinion. She was cute and sweet unlike some of the costumer's who have been in here today. The defiantly need a coffee. But her, she was just perfection I couldn't get over.

"Can I have your name please? So I can put it onto the cup"

I kept the smile on my face, truth be told I couldn't stop smiling, Kathy came over and smiled sweetly at her as well, "Hello Santana, How are you today?" she asked. So this is the Santana that has been invading my thoughts all day every day since I heard her name,

"Pretty name for a pretty face"

Unfortunately I said that out loud, fortunately she blushed at the comment, so did I. Kathy laughed lightly at the silence which had easily washed over us, I was lost in the beautiful brown eyes of hers when I heard Kathy's laugh. I snapped out of the eye contact between me and Santana and turned to Kathy, Mason had disappeared to the stock room a long time ago.

"A Venti Caramel Macchiato, Was it to drink in to take out hun?" I asked and another blush crept up on her cheeks once more, I love having this effect on her, making her blush and stutter.

"D-Drink in" she said with an uncertainty and I giggled, passing the cup to Kathy to make her the drink.

"That would be 3.75$ please" I turned back to the gorgeous brunette in front of me, she nodded and reached for her purse, her hands were shaking slightly as the passed me the correct amount of change, but as soon as our hands grazed our eyes locked and a shot of electricity ran through my body. This is not good I thought to myself. Why is this happening to me? She most likely has a boyfriend plus guys and girls chasing after her, she wouldn't be interested in me for sure. She quickly pulled her hand back with a shy smile and made her way to the end table where she would receive her drink without a word. I watched her walk off with a confused look, she sat by the window in the far corner, just out of my sight. Kathy gave me an apologetic look for a strange reason so I shrugged it off and got back to work.

Xoxoxoxoxox

CLOSING TIME AT THE COFFEE SHOP:

I sighed as it was the end of my shift, it was 21:00 which meant closing time which also meant go door around 21.30 that night and walked over to my kitchen, I smiled softly as Lord T rubbed against my leg, I lean down and scratched the spot behind his ear before feeding him. I stand up and walk towards my bedroom and lazily dropped down onto my bed kicking off my shoes, I let out a sigh and text Kathy

"**Hey, I was wondering if you knew anything more about the regulars that I should know about? – B"**

I Must of fell asleep after sending that text as I woke up with a shock when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, I look at my phone and instantly regret it as the light is blinding, it was extremely dark outside so I looked at the time, it was 23:11. I placed my phone on my bedside cabinet and drew my curtains, I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror and the only word I could describe my looks was Shit right now. Sighing I took off my make-up and walked back into my bedroom, lazily I took off my clothes and slid into my bed and picked up my phone reading the reply Kathy sent me

"**Hey B, sorry for the late reply but Not really,**

**Amanda is a tall blonde like you, Sandra is a really small brunette, I think she is still in school. Jason wears glasses, Leo is in a band and Santana has got a temper, but only when she is on the phone to a certain girl… Julian knows Santana the best though, and Why B? –K" **

A Girl? As in a girlfriend has she got a girlfriend that she is fighting with? Wait is she a lesbian or Bi-sexual like me? And why would Julian know her the best? Did they date once? I mean she is beautiful and perfect and is the cutest thing that has ever came into the coffee shop but maybe she is straight? Then who is this girl? A sister, old friend, Mother?

I fell asleep that night around 1:00am that night with thoughts of the smaller brunette. The brunette that invaded my dreams all night long.


	3. Authors Note, please read

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've really wanted to but word has not been working and I have been extremely busy with College. **

**For those who liked the reason behind the story, I am sorry but those feelings are no longer, I will continue to write the story as soon as I can though. **

**I hope you don't loose interest in the story as I will honestly update as soon as possible. **

**Please don't hate me that this is not a chapter and just an A/N **

**If you have any questions or anything you want to say feel free to send me a PM :) **

**Again sorry guys xx**


End file.
